Inevitable conclusions
by Julia Mars
Summary: A spicier take on an old challenge. Sister-piece to "Inevitable," containing the scenes that are a bit too risqué to include in the non-citrus version. All spoiler warnings apply. Updates as needed when I run across a piece that won't fit in "Inevitable.
1. 29: The Other Side

A/N: Word of advice- don't ever say to yourself "Oh we'll I'll never write about THAT" about anything. It's basically like screaming "I don't believe in Rule 34!"

That said, welcome to the unedited version. I considered toning down the stories that follow (well, I'm fairly certain will be more, I don't remember off the top of my head how spicy the rest of the drabbles are), and then including them in "Inevitable," but then decided against it. I had way too much fun with these as is ;)

As discussed in regards to "Inevitable," all spoiler warnings apply. Also, I wrote all of these before the manga and Brotherhood ended, so endings and futures vary. This is either 1st anime with Ed finding a way back to Amestris, or an AU Brotherhood ending where Ed kept his automail arm.

* * *

><p><strong>29. The other side<strong>

With a final cry, Winry rocked with Ed's last thrust and he collapsed on top of her. She threw her arms around him and slowly unwrapped her legs from around his waist. Ed merely buried his face in Winry's hair without bothering to dislodge himself as he kissed her neck.

"God, I love you, Winry," he mumbled between kisses, his left hand cupping her cheek.

Winry smiled. "I know," she replied, and she kissed his forehead. He pulled his face out of her tresses to give her a more passionate kiss on her lips before he pulled out. She moaned as he moved, and he rolled onto her right side, still holding her to him with the flesh arm. As always, she smiled and rolled over top of him so she was on his right, automail and all.

"Why do you always do that?" he asked as she settled in with her head on his metal shoulder.

"Huh?" she replied without opening her eyes.

Ed sighed and sat up against the headboard, dislodging her in the process. "I always hold you with this arm-" he held up his left "-and you always want to sleep on my other side-" he held up his right. "It can't be comfortable, and you always get screw marks on your cheeks," he added.

Knowing this was probably leaning toward either Ed's idiocy or self-degradation, Winry joined him against the headboard. She didn't bother pulling the covers up with her- Ed was far more agreeable when her chest was distracting him, and Winry had never been one to ignore a potential advantage. "Ed, both sides are you, so what does it matter?" she asked gently.

Ed cupped her left breast with his metal hand. She gasped at first (cold metal and all), then moaned as he squeezed. "You know better than anyone how little I actually feel with this hand," he said. Taking her other breast in his flesh hand, he brushed the pad of his thumb across the nipple, and they both shivered from the contact. "I get it, you like the metal as much as the flesh, but why not let me hold you where I can actually _feel_ you?" he asked.

Winry failed to hold back the laugh. "_That's_ what you thought?" she choked out. Ed looked at her with a blank, confused expression (hands still holding her chest, of course). "Edward, you hog the covers, so I take the side of the bed by the wall where they're tucked in," she explained, her whole body shaking with laughs.

Ed's hands fell from Winry's chest and his head drooped. "So, if I remade the bed tomorrow with the head at the other end, you-d"

Winry pulled his face onto hers and shut him up with another kiss. "I love you; can we go to sleep now?"

Ed pulled away and reached over her to the edge of the bed. A second later, the covers were re-tucked on the other side, and Winry was settled into the curve of his left shoulder.

"Why do I put up with you?" she asked, the smile evident in her voice.

"Good ni-igh," he whispered in her ear.


	2. 50: Desire to Monopolize

A/N: And here we go again. Post-series AU either way you look at it (Ed keeping his automail arm, or finding a way back to Amestris). Very light M, but just enough that I don't want to call it T.

* * *

><p><strong>50. Desire to monopolize<strong>

Ed could see the sunlight through his eye lids. Soon Al would come bounding into the room, jump on the bed, and ask what they were going to do that day. There was no avoiding or countering it. One time, he shoved his brother onto the floor and told him to come back at lunch; that only prompted Winry to roll over and whack him with the wrench from the bedside table, knocking him onto the floor with his brother. That was the day Ed started wearing pants to bed.

Hoping to get a jump on their wake-up call, Ed cracked his eyes open. A face-full of white-blonde hair greeted him. Winry's head was pillowed on the flesh side of his chest, and the rest of her body was wound around his. Violent as she was when awake, Winry was curled into him like a kitten. Ed realized his arms were around her and gently ran his fingers across her smooth back… only to discover the absence of a shirt. _Crap, Al will be here any minute._ He opened his eyes fully and found her shirt (along with the rest of her pajamas) in a pile just out of reach. _Just a little farther…_

"Ed, quit moving," she whined sleepily, and shifted against him.

"Al's gonna dive in here any minute and you're _naked!"_ Ed protested.

Winry sighed and pushed herself up enough to hover over him. "Ed, Al's not here. I asked him to run some errands for me, and that list will keep him out until supper. We've got the house to ourselves," she explained.

Her nimble hands were already pulling on his waistband when her words sank in. Ed kicked the boxers off, and in a flash he'd flipped Winry over and was hovering above her chest. "So I have you all to myself today?" he asked, an evil smile on his face.

"I'm yours for the taking."

Winry gasped in appreciation as Ed's lips suddenly descended to her breasts. His left hand trailed up her inner thigh as her own hands flew over his skin. Ed smiled as she pressed up against him- he loved watching the ever-confident, bull-headed and unexpectedly strong Winry Rockbell come apart at the seams under his touch. He could already feel that he wouldn't last as long as usual if she kept moving like-

"_Meow._"

_DAMNED CAT, DAMNED SOFT AL, DAMNED BONER! _Al was still taking in animals, just like they'd tried to do back in Risembool. The only difference was that there was no mother around to stop him and Ed didn't have the heart. Al's cat was now pawing the edge of the bed.

Winry, Al's unlikely ally in turning Ed's house into a shelter for strays, saw the cat and shoved Ed over to make room for it. The cat jumped onto the bed and settled itself by Winry, who couldn't help cooing.

Ed simply stared, amazed at Winry's lack of attention span. He was pretty sure he was still poking her hip, but she was too busy petting the now-purring feline to notice.

"W-Winry?"

"Not _now_, Ed!"

He stared at the ceiling, his desire to monopolize Winry now forcing him to think about kitten homicide. The only part that seemed strange to him was that it wasn't the first time.


	3. 59: study

A/N: Definitely forgot where this one went until I was proofreading it this past weekend. That was an interesting surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>59. Study<strong>

It started innocently enough. It usually did. Al was home from school for a weekend, Ed was home from Central for repairs- home now being Rush Valley, since Winry only kept the house in Risembool for vacations and old times' sake.

Al was curled up with a book by the fireplace while Ed sat on a stool wearing only his boxers, playing guinea pig to some of Winry's brainstorms. She'd been trying different ways of wiring his arm for what felt like hours when he slumped onto his left fist.

"Aren't you done yet?" he whined, and Winry answered with a swift jerk on his nerve cables.

"Cut me some slack. None of my other clients can handle this much activity on their nerves without crying. I'm taking the chance to study while I can," she replied. "Besides, it's only been 20 minutes."

"Feels like _hours_," he moaned. Winry slammed her tools down on the table, rage radiating off of her.

"Well, Edward, what would the mighty Fullmetal rather do?" she asked, a deep angry edge in her voice.

Ed smirked, and in one fluid motion, he was off the stool and pinning Winry to the wall with his lips. She "eeped" in surprise, but a moment later her hands were messing up his braid as he rolled her tube top off her chest. "You wear this to _torture_ me," he groaned, and his hands cradled her breasts.

"It's an added bonus," she admitted. Her body thumped against the wall as Ed lifted her, and she wound her legs around his waist. She felt him through her work jumpsuit and boldly rubbed against him. He let out a deep moan and leaned into her neck. Ed ran his tongue along the skin to make her squeal in return.

Ed was about to throw her down on her own workbench when they heard Al's book slam shut. _"Can't you two be any quieter? I'm trying to _study_!" _he shouted, and they heard him storm out of the house.

Ed looked at Winry- Winry looked at Ed. She snorted in the effort of keeping a straight face, and that was all the buzz-kill Ed needed to burst out laughing.


	4. 94: Let's Go

A/N: It's been fun, but I believe this is the last entry in Inevitable Conclusions. I *may* have embellished this a bit from its original form so that I could give these M drabbles a good conclusion ;)

Thanks for reading, and check out the last few drabbles over in the main story, Inevitable.

**94. Let's go**

"Edward Elric, I am going to kill you," said Winry.

"_I swear it was all the Gate!" _he cried and shielded his face with his left arm. "You wouldn't believe how well I took care of it!" The wrench still slammed into his wrist.

"You didn't tell me it was this bad!" she shrieked. "You had my best work when you went back through the gate- what the _hell_?"

"Eh…Equivalent Exchange?"

"I will kill you!"

"Your hair looks really pr- OW!"

"You know better than to try flattery with me, Elric."

Momentarily , Ed didn't reply, and Winry took the opportunity to knock him back on the work table. "Can't _believe _you," she muttered, and started examining his arm. "All my work, _gone_…" Winry wasn't about to let Edward know how glad she was to see him back. She couldn't allow the wave of relief that just washed over her to show, not after last time, when Ed had run back to the other world mere hours after she'd fixed his limbs.

His arm was hanging limp, and his elbow had fallen off- the forearm was connected by a knot of wires. Somehow, his hand was on backwards. Winry was pretty sure that even alchemy couldn't have done that- at least not Ed's; he'd know how to put it right. She grinned as she caught herself putting him on a pedestal even when he was in her doghouse. Apparently, he'd been telling the truth about the gate. Winry slid down to his leg; it was in a similar state- knots of wires and backward toes

"So this _gate_ really decided to mess with me, huh," she said at last.

"I _swear_, I was doing maintenance and everything!" said Ed. "You can even ask Al whenever he gets back from town."

Winry smiled. She'd have to start the new limbs from scratch, but the care he'd taken was obvious; she could almost see her reflection in the remaining plates. Fun as it was to keep him on edge, Winry decided to take pity on him. She felt her way around his leg port and tickled his inner thigh. The old Ed would squirm and glare at her, but the new Ed almost jumped off the table and stared at her wide eyed.

"_Winry?"_ he choked out. Her hand was still on his thigh, underneath his boxers. She'd never considered how intimate it actually was to touch him there, but now… she felt her face heating up and averted his eyes as she pulled her hand back. She wasn't expecting Ed to intercept her; he reached down and laced his fingers with hers, and gently tugged her up by the hand so they were face to face and she was half leaning over him.

"Ed?"

He answered her in a low voice; "Do you have _any idea_ how much I missed you?"

"N- you just went back as soon as you'd come… so…" she stammered.

Ed pulled her in for a kiss- and it was _not_ chaste. His mouth molded to hers, and his remaining hand wrapped around her bare waist. Winry was so shocked that she nearly forgot to kiss him back. "How about now?" he asked when they broke apart for air.

Thought left her mind and she pulled his face back to hers. Before long, Ed was somehow balanced on top of her on the worktable, his metal arm holding her to him in spite of its gate-induced destruction, his flesh hand cradling her face, and her hands tangled in his hair. It was when Ed almost lost his balance on the small table that he suggested a change of setting might be far more comfortable. She didn't register his comment at first.

"Win," he whispered, but she hardly heard him and sucked lightly on his neck, earning a throaty moan. He had to pull away slightly to get her attention. "Should we take this somewhere else?"

She grinned, and she moved his left hand to the top edge of her tube top.

"Gladly," she replied as she helped him roll the fabric down off her breasts.

Ed's eyes bulged again, though his surprise didn't keep his flesh hand from wandering and giving a tentative squeeze. Winry's eyes closed, and she mouthed a soft _"Oohh," _as his thumb brushed over her hardened nipple.

"I…uh, I meant to your room, or somethin'…" Ed stuttered as he squeezed again, entranced by her reactions. "But if you… then we… uh…"

"My room?" she repeated, her hands stilling in his hair. She smiled, and she rubbed herself against the tent in his boxers. Ed's eyes closed and his mouth fell open. "Let's go," she said and started sitting up.

Ed followed suit, but Winry noticed a slight hesitancy in his step. He held her back at the door, and asked, "Win, are you sure? I mean, th-"

"Edward Elric, don't you dare tell me to wait," she demanded. She was satisfied to see him draw back with a shocked look on his face. "I've been waiting for one thing or another from you all my life. If you make me wait one more time, I'm changing my mind."

"_LET'S GO!" _he announced, and dragged her up to his room.


End file.
